dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jung Yong Hwa
Perfil *'Nombre: '''Jung Yong Hwa (정용화) *'Apodos: Yong, Congresista Yong, Busan Boy, Ace Idol. King Yong. * 'Profesión: '''Cantante, Rapero, Músico, Compositor, Actor, Modelo, Productor y MC. *'Fecha de Nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:'' ''Yeoksam, Gangnam (Seúl), Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 180 cm *'Peso:' 63 kg. *'Tipo de Sangre:' A *'Signo de Zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Zodiaco chino:' Serpiente *'Agencia:' FNC Entertainment Biografía Yong Hwa nació el 22 de Junio de 1989 en el distrito de Yeoksam, Seúl - Corea del sur. Su familia está compuesta por un hermano cuatro años mayor que él. Se trasladó a Busán en 1991 (cuando tenía 2 años) y vivió allí hasta la escuela secundaria, donde por primera vez comenzó a componer música. Después de tomar su examen de admisión a la universidad, regresó a Seúl, donde se unió a F&C Music. Yong Hwa es ahora guitarrista, primera voz, compositor y productor del grupo coreano CNBLUE , tras el éxito de You're Beautiful, YongHwa debuto con''' CNBLUE , mientras él hacia el drama, Lee Jong Hyun fue el cantante del grupo. Desde Junio de 2009, CNBLUE comenzó una serie de presentaciones en conciertos en vivo en clubes de Japón, antes de hacer un debut oficial el 19 de Agosto de 2009 con el mini-álbum 'NOW OR NEVER'. A principios de 2009, consiguió su primer papel como Kang Shin Woo en el drama You're Beautiful, drama que gira en torno a la vida de un grupo musical, Yong Hwa interpreta el papel de guitarrista en la banda A.N.JELL junto con su compañeros co- estrellas: Jang Geun Suk, Park Shin Hye y Lee Hong Ki. Su actuación le valió el premio New Star en los SBS Drama Awards el 2009, celebrados el 31 de Diciembre de ese mismo año. En febrero de 2010 participó en el Reality de la MBC We Got Married junto a Seohyun de Girls Generation, formando la pareja YongSeo. Dos años despues de su debut como actor, fue elegido como el protagonista masculino del drama coreano de la MBC "Heartrings", donde compartia nuevamente protagonismo junto a la actriz Park Shin Hye, el drama fue emitido por primera vez el 29 de junio de 2011 . Durante el 2012 hizo un cameo en el drama "A gentleman Dignity " donde tambien participa su compañero de banda Lee Jong Hyun. Mientras sus compañeros se encontraban filmando sus distintos dramas, YongHwa participó en el debut como solista de JUNIEL para despues tomar unas vacaciones donde escribió una gran cantidad de nuevas canciones para la banda. Dramas *The Three Musketeers (tvN , 2014) *Marry Him If You Dare (KBS2, 2013) *A Gentleman’s Dignity (SBS, 2012) (Cameo ep 13) *Heartstrings (MBC, 2011) *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) Temas de Dramas *A Song For a Fool'' -'' Tema musical para You're beautiful (2009) *Promise (A.N.JELL) ''-'' Tema de clausura para You're beautiful (2009) (feat Lee Hong Ki & Jang Geun Suk) *Still (A.N.JELL) - Tema musical para You're beautiful (2009) (feat Lee Hong Ki & Jang Geun Suk) *You've'' fallen for me (See my eyes) - Tema de apertura para Heartstrings (2011) *Because I miss you - Tema de clausura para Heartstrings (2011) *Comfort Song - Tema para Heartstrings (2011) Peliculas *"NEVER STOP" The Stoy of CNBLUE (2014) Videos Musicales *'2012: Juniel - Fool Discografia Single Programas de TV *Day Day Up (China, 2014) *Hello Counselor (KBS, 2014) *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2014) *Radio Star (MBC, 2014) *Guerrilla Date (KBS, 2014) *Running Man (SBS, 2014) Ep''' 186 con CNBLUE *Golden Disk Awards (Mnet, 2014) MC junto a Min Ho de SHINee y Doo Joon de BEAST *Chaeongdam-dong 111 (tvN, 2013) *Running Man (SBS, 2013) Ep 127 y 129 *Moonlight Prince (KBS, 2013) Ep 4 junto a Moon Hee Jun y HaHa *Golden Disk Awards (Mnet, 2013) MC junto a Nicole de KARA *Invincible Youth 2 (SBS2, 2012) Junto a Jung Shin *Running Man (SBS, 2012) Ep 104 *Star King (SBS, 2012) Junto a Jung Shin *Strong Heart (SBS, 2011) *Radio Star (MBC, 2011) Junto a Jong Hyun *Running Man (SBS, 2010-2011) Ep 35.36,72 y 73 *Happy Together (KBS, 2010-2011) Junto a Simon D *We Got Married (MBC, 2010) Pareja Seohyun de SNSD *Music Bank (KBS, 2010-2011) MC *Star King (SBS, 2010) Junto a Super Junior, SHINee y F(x) *Inkigayo (SBS, 2010) MC junto Jo Kwon de 2AM y Sulli de F(x) *Night After Night (SBS, 2010) Miembro fijo junto a Uee y Daesung *Let's Go Dream Team 2 (KBS2, 2010) Ep 17 *Win Win (SBS, 2010) Junto a Siwon y Taecyeon *Music Core (MBC, 2010) MC junto a Kim Yoo Bin *Star Golden Bell (KBS, 2010) Junto a Min Hyuk *Radio Star (MBC, 2009) Junto a Lee Hong Ki y Jo Kwon *Sunday Sunday Night (MBC, 2009) Anuncios *'''2010: NII (Spring) junto a Yoon Shi Yoon *'2010:' Holika Holika *'2010:' Sony Ericson Xperia (X10) *'2011:' Bang Bang CF (30'') Con seo hyo rim '' *'2011:' Scotch Puree *'2011:' Suit House *'2011:' Hazzy Acc *'2012:' Bang Bang CF junto a Mon Chae Won *'2012:' Samsung Galaxy Note 10.1 *'2013: '''Prospect CF junto a Kim Yuna *'2013: K-Food CF *'''2013-2014: Bang Bang CF junto a Kang Sora *'2014: '''Shu Uemura Cherry Blossom CF (China) * '''2014:' UnionPay CF (China) Premios Conciertos Participativos & Colaboraciones *YB & Bobby Kim Concert (28.12.14, Invitado especial) * IU Concert - Just One Step..Just a Much as That (01.06.14, Performace Especial) *Jung Yong Hwa Ft IU - Lucky - (23.12.11, Performance Especial, Music Bank) *Jung Yong Hwa Ft Seohyun - Bammal Song (05.01.11, Performance Especial, WGM) *G.NA Ft Jung Yong Hwa -I'll Back Off So You Can Live (16.08.10, Inkigayo) *CNBLUE, SNSD, 2AM, KARA- My life Would Suck Without You (07.08.10, Special Stage Music Bank) Curiosidades *'Banda KPOP:' CNBLUE **'Posición:' Líder, Vocalista principal, Guitarrista y Rapero. *'Debut: '''2009 *'Familia:' Padres y Hermano Mayor. *'Aficiones: Escuchar Música, Tocar Piano, Guitarra y Componer. *'''Intereses: R&B, Hip-Hop. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano, Japonés e Inglés (Intermedio), y Español (Basico). *'Fanclub: "Emotional Angels". *'''Musicos Favoritos: Bon Jovi, Jason Mraz, Bruno Mars. * Mejores Amigos: 'Lee Joon (MBLAQ), Simon D (Supreme Team), Lee Hong Ki (FT Island), Jung Hae In (Actor), HaHa (Running Man), Park Shin Hye (Actriz). JongHyun, MinHyuk, y JungShin (Miembros de CNBLUE) * '''Amigos Cercanos: 'Onew y MinHo (SHINee), IU (Solista), Kwanghee (ZE:A), YunHo (TVXQ), Seohyun, Yuri, Hyoyeon y Tiffany (SNSD), KyuHyun y Eunhyuk (Super Junior), Yoon Eun Hye (Actriz). *Su nombre "Jung Yong" significa ‘Cara Armoniosa’. *A pesar de haber nacido en el Distrito de Yeoksam de Seúl, él se considera a sí mismo de Busán, porque vivió allí desde que tenía dos años de edad, hasta que se graduó de la escuela secundaria, donde por primera vez comenzó a componer música. *Cuando Yonghwa y Minhyuk estaban estudiando Japonés recibieron una llamada para audicionar en el drama You're Beautiful. Ambos audicionaron para el mismo rol. Yonghwa hizo sus líneas primero y luego fue llamado inmediatamente. Minhyuk no pudo hacer sus líneas; Hasta cantó “Now or Never” de su álbum japonés, mientras tocaba la guitarra. *La FNC se fijo en él despues de mirar sus fotos en un portal de ulzzang, a pesar de mostrarse interesados en él, YongHwa se negaba a un encuentro. Finalmente acepto audicionar e inmediatamente fue aceptado como trainne. *El 18 de Mayo del 2011 aparece en Mnet’s Idol Chart Show, un ranking de los Top 20 de ídolos en terminos de ingresos personales y quedó en sexto lugar después de G-Dragon, Lee Seung Ki, IU, Jang Geun Suk y Kim Hyun Joong. *En 2011 aparecio como la sexta mejor voz en el mundo kpop, despues de Changmin de 2AM, Junsu de JYJ, Taeyeon de SNSD, Jonghyun de SHINee e IU. *A pesar de que su primera aparición como MC fue considerada desastroza, YongHwa se ha desempeñado exitosamente como MC de programas musicales y de presentaciones de premios, ademas de ser MC en Music Bank en paises como Chile y Estados Unidos. Por lo que actualmente es considerado uno de los mejores MC Idol's de corea. *Es muy bueno jugando basquetball. Tambien es habilidoso para el Snowboard. *En un episodio de “Entertainment Station” de ETN, Jung Yong Hwa fue votado como la celebridad con mejores genes, ganando el título de “Naturally Handsome” (naturalmente apuesto). *Anteriormente a su debut, él ya había llamado la atención de las fans femeninas con una foto de él mismo en un centro de esquí. Como consecuencia era llamado “Chico leche / Milk boy”. *Despues de confirmar su participacion en el drama Heirs, Yonghwa tuvo que desistir debido a la gira mundial del Blue Moon, su gira en Japón, el lanzamiento de un nuevo álbum coreano y la falta de un acuerdo entre la FNC y los productores de The Heirs. *En una encuesta realizada por KpopStarz sobre los 20 hombres mas sexys del 2013, Jung Yong Hwa aparecio en la septima posición, despues de Niel de Teen Top, Jang Geun Suk, Lee Min Ho, T.O.P de Big Bang, Kim Woo Bin y Kai de EXO . *JungShin revelo que su sobrenombre es "Congresista Yong" debido a la manía de YongHwa de dar la mano a todas las personas. *Es fanatico de la Serie The Simpsons y del Cafe Americano. *En el Programa "Running Man" es llamado el "AS IDOL" y es tambien considerado el "Octavo miembro", ya que es uno de los invitados que mas veces ha aparecido en el programa y siempre se ha desempeñado muy bien en los juegos, tanto asi que hasta el momento es el unico Idol que ha podido sacarle la etiqueta a Kim Jong Kook (EL señor Capaz) el solo y sin ninguna ayuda. Es cercano a todos los miembros de Running Man, en especial a HaHa. *El 11 de junio de 2014 se confirmo que yong hwa participaria en la super produccion de la cadena TVN el drama "The Three Musketeers" basado en las novelas del frances, Alexandre Dumas, donde interpretara al personaje principal llamado Park Da Hyang (D' artagnan). *Realizo el popular "Ice Bucket Challenge". ya que fue nominado por su compañero del drama "The Three Musketeers", el actor Yang Dong Geun. *El 21 de septiembre del 2014 realizó su primer fanmeeting en Japón, titulado "Sweet Melody". El anunció sorprendió a los medios, ya que fue su primer fanmeeting en solitario, Celebrado en el Pacifico Yokohama. * Yong Hwa goza de una gran popularidad en China, tanto es así que a las 2 semanas de crearse una cuenta en Weibo, tubo mas de 400 mil seguidores en dicha red social, también ha estado ocupando el 1er lugar en la lista '''"GAON WEIBO CHART" por mas de 6 semanas consecutivas, desplazando asi a Sehun de EXO y Victoria de F(x). En la actualidad Yong Hwa ha sobrepasado el millon de seguidores y es apodado "The King Of Weibo" (El rey de weibo) en dicho pais. * Realizara su debut en solitario a finales del mes de enero, y posterior a las promociones realizara una gira de conciertos no solo en Corea, sino también en toda Asia. En cuanto a su álbum, el cual producirá el mismo, tendrá la participación de varios artistas, por lo cual esta generando mucha expectación. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial * Weibo Oficial Galería Videos thumb|left|300px|[[JUNIEL|Juniel & Yonghwa - Fool]] Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:FNC Entertainment Categoría:Ulzzang Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KMusico Categoría:KRapero Categoría:Comentarios|}